One World Is A Disaster
This is the premiere of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Rise and Shrine Each tribe will race through a series of obstacles to get to the top of a giant tower. First both tribes will crawl under an obstacle. They will then work together to retrieve three bags, which contain pieces they will need to get to the top. For the first wall of the tower they will use a rope to get over it. For the second wall they will use pegs. For the third and final wall they will have only each other to help climb it. Once the entire tribe is at the top of the tower, four people from each tribe will solve a puzzle. The first tribe to finish wins immunity. Reward: '''Flint '''Winner: Cielo Story Day 1 On the outskirts of Brazil, a truck carrying eighteen Americans nears the marooning location. On one side are men and on the other side, there are women, giving the impression of a battle of the sexes twist. On the truck, first impressions are forming. The truck soon reaches it's location and the eighteen get off and line up across from Jeff, who welcomes them to Survivor. He then tells them they have a minute to scavenge supplies off the truck. The men manage to grab machete's, wood, bags of rice while the woman grab pots and cans of water. Jeff makes note of the woman's small amount of supplies, causing Michael to smirk. Jeff then tells the eighteen to go separate ways based on sex. The men leave through the right path while the women leave through the left path. On the women's path, Wendy wastes no time in playing hard and trying to make an alliance. Wendy approaches every woman and is turned down by most of them. The only two to not turn down Wendy's request are Jenny and Riley. Kelly and Stephanie talk about Wendy and agree to vote her out first. On the men's side, the majority of them men joke about how they will beat the women in every challenge. The only three to not joke about it are Mike, Mark, and Joseph. Mike whispers to the other two that they treat women with the utmost respect where he comes from. The men arrive to the campsite and see the Suelo flag. The men cheer but it is cut short when they also see the Cielo flag. They begin to question what's going on until Trevor finds a chest. They begin to search for it as the women arrive at the campsite. Wendy deduces that the main twist of the season is One World. Kelly and Sky go to treemail and find the key. On the way back to the camp, the two talk about Wendy's frantic alliance making and agree to align. When they return to camp, Kelly opens the chest which reveals eighteen buffs and a note. Kelly reads the note out loud and says that the tribes aren't being divided by sex. After revealing the tribes, everyone takes a buff and starts working on the respective tribe shelters. After an hour, the two tribes agree that their tribe shelters aren't good and agree to make a giant shelter for both tribes. While collecting wood, Joseph and Trevor joke about their tribe and how they aren't the strongest bunch. Trevor even jokes about Michael and is overconfidence. The two agree to align with each other but to keep their partnership a secret. The only one who isn't working is Wendy, who is to busy thinking about an alliance. She talks with Riley and Jennifer (who are on her tribe) about who to add. Riley suggests Mike and Liam as they are their strongest men. Wendy agrees and approaches the two. While Mike is all for it and agrees, Liam is unsure what to do. He goes off with Tyler, Kelly, Sky, and Ben and the four agree to align and vote out Wendy due to her annoying nature. Ben asks Liam to join him and Liam half-heartily agrees. The five return to camp where a sickly Lester struggles with building the shelter. Stephanie offers to help him but he declines, saying he can do it by himself. However, Stephanie still helps Lester, much to his annoyance. After witnessing Lester and Steph, Violet asks Steph for her help and the two walk off. Violet brings Lester up as a possible first vote and Stephanie agrees, saying it would be better for his health and the tribe as a whole. The two then align. The shelter is finished by the time the sun goes down. The contestants gather in the shelter and begin to formally introduce themselves. However, both Stephanie and Joseph leave a part about themselves out. Stephanie says she is a stay at home mom, despite being a police officer. Everyone believes it except Violet, whose husband is a cop and knows how cops act. Joseph just says he is a GameStop cashier, despite also being a part of Community Hunter, which is the community channel of Achievement Hunter. Day 2 Early morning at the camp, Liam is the first one up and begins to collect water for the tribe. While he walks, he tries to decide which alliance he should go to. Soon after Liam returns with the water, everyone wakes up and continues working around camp, with the exception of Michael, who just barks orders at everyone, including people on Cielo. When Sky asks Michael for help collecting firewood, he goes off on her, saying it is not his job. Sky is about to go off on him but Jenny takes her away. Michael then mocks the two, saying that they are 'weak girls'. Michael then orders Stephanie and Violet to go out and collect food. The two go out without a fight to keep drama away from camp. While collecting food, Violet asks Steph if she is really a stay at home mom. She also brings up that her husband is a cop and knows how cops act. Stephanie comes clean and apologizes for lying. Violet tells the cop that she understands the lie as most players wouldn't trust a cop because of Tony Vlachos. The two comes back to camp to see Beth struggling carrying wood. Michael, annoyed, decides to go help her just to get it done. He then tells her to help Steph and Violet with the food collection. Even then, Beth struggles, worrying her tribe mates. While Michael is distracted, Wendy goes out to search for the hidden immunity idol. Ben catches her going out and follows her. Ben keeps his distance while Wendy digs through trees and rocks but comes up empty handed. Ben then approaches Wendy and asks if she needs help collecting wood. Wendy is surprised but tells Ben she's fine. Ben then leaves to meet Kelly and tells her everything he saw. Meanwhile, while collecting rocks to surround the two tribes fire, Trevor stumbles upon the hidden immunity idol. He sticks it in his pocket and returns to camp. When he gets time, she shows the idol to Joseph. Day 3 The two tribes meet for their first immunity challenge. When Jeff reveals the immunity idol, both tribes cheer. Both tribes get off to a good start in the challenge although Beth drags Suelo and the Cielo tribe is already untying their first bag by the time she reaches her mat. Liam unties the bag for Cielo while Mark unties the bag for Suelo. Cielo collects all their bags but they struggle getting the rope over the first tower. This allows Suelo to catch up and Michael manages to get the rope over the first tower on his first throw. The Suelo tribe manage to get over the second tower and start on the puzzle. Tyler takes over the rope throwing and manages to get it over the first tower. Cielo then reaches the puzzle stage and it is a race between the two tribes. Suelo gains an early lead but they soon struggle, allowing Cielo to gain the lead and finish the puzzle, winning them immunity. The two tribes return to their camp and the majority of the Suelo tribe congratulate the Cielo tribe for their win. The only Suelo not to congratulate Cielo is Michael, who is cursing under his breath. The two tribes then discuss what to do with the flint. Stephanie think's it's fair that Cielo gets to use the flint unless they allow trades between tribes. Cielo talks it over and they agree. Joanna and Mark go out trying to fish with the sling and manage to catch 3 medium sized fish. While fishing, the two grow close with each other and want to work together. Joanna and Mark then return with the fish they catched. Cielo deems it enough for Suelo to use the flint after Wendy creates their tribe fire. After an hour, Wendy makes fire and gives the flint to Lester. He struggles making fire to the point the magnesium almost runs out. Stephanie takes over and gets fire within seconds. Lester goes on a walk with Joseph, Violet, and Trevor. He goes on about how Beth ruined their chances at the immunity challenge with her slow speed. The three agree and when Lester leaves, they talk over the vote. Violet still thinks Lester is to sickly to continue in the game. Steph and Joanna walk up and are told everything Lester said. Stephanie agree's Beth is a liability in challenges but still wants Lester gone. The five return to camp and are called about by Michael for not doing any work. He then goes off on everyone else and tells them to do more work. Joanna then whispers Michael's name to Stephanie about a possible vote off for his poor social game. Stephanie mulls it over. At Tribal Council, Jeff asks about the One World twist. Stephanie says it's gone over great and they have been making deals with the other tribe. When asked about strong personalities, Joseph says two personalities have been overtaking the camp, Wendy and Michael. Michael is surprised to hear his name and demands to know why. Violet tells him he is very demanding and likes to hear his own voice. Before an argument can start, Jeff calls the tribe to vote. Despite his best efforts, Lester is voted out 8-1. After his torch is snuffed, he silently leaves Tribal Council. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The Cielo idol is found * Liam's choices become harder * A power struggle between Ben and Wendy begins! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon season premieres Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World